Bubbly
by CelestraMoon
Summary: Alana's been waiting for a long time for Ed and Al to return. So how is she going to react when they do? -- AlxOC fluff x3 Written for Smeakr.


**Yay, another one-shot. I wrote this one for my friend Smeakr because she really likes Al x3 The song is Bubbly by Colbie Caillat, 'cause the beginning of the song made me think of this one-shot. So yeah, hope ya enjoy it Smeakr and everyone else who is reading this :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Alana and Anna**

_I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now_

Tapping my fingers against the window sill, I sigh deeply, staring out my bedroom window. Before me lay seemingly endless fields of grass. Farms, houses and animals dotted them in different places, but some were harder to spot off in the distance. Along the fields winded a dirt road that lead to my home town's only train station. I stare at this certain road helplessly, hoping - no - wanting more then anything to see those two familiar figures walking down it.

The warm summer breeze blows in through my open window and I close my eyes in relaxation. You could hear cows and birds off somewhere, along with some children playing in the fields of Risembool. It's comforting and peaceful to me. Maybe this is one of the reasons why I enjoy living here so much. It doesn't have the big hustle of the city, and the sights were almost breath taking at times.

I shake my head suddenly when I feel myself begin to doze off. Sighing once more, I rub the sleep out of my blue eyes before pushing myself out of my seat in front of my window. After giving it one more glance, I head down to my kitchen downstairs.

When I enter, Winry and Anna, who are sitting at the table, stop talking. Winry and Anna were of my bestest friends, and, ironically, they were what convinced me to move here. Anna and I have known each other since we were four. So when she became Winry and Pinako's apprentice over a trip to visit her aunt, she convinced me to move to Risembool with her. We lived with her aunt for a while before she moved to live with Anna's grand-mother, leaving us the house. The years spent here have been some of the best ever.

I had also met the Elric brothers when Anna and I arrived here. They too were very close friends and they happen to be the two people I'm waiting for. Edward, the oldest, works for the military, so Alphonse usually goes along with him. We always worry for them; but when Anna came running home from Winry's screaming that they were coming home to visit, I was over joyed. We all were.

I also haven't slept since. I've been too excited for their return. Man, I feel like such a kid.

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

"'Bout time you came down here," Anna grins teasingly, "We were beginning to wonder when you'd tear your eyes off that window."

"I got thirsty," I state off-handedly, pulling down a glass.

"Alana, are you okay? You look tired," Winry wonders curiously. Her blue eyes shone with worry and another sigh slides past my lips.

"I'm fine Winry, just haven't really been sleeping that well," I reply.

Anna brushes some of her black bangs from her face, her equally dark eyes shining mischieviously, "She's just excited to see her boyfriend."

I blush, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"De-ni-al!" The two sing.

"Oh, Al, my love! I have missed you so!" Anna mocks my voice - which she can do pretty well - while reacing to the sky dramatically. Winry giggles.

I turn to yell at her but stop mid-way, eyes gradually growing wider. Anna and Winry blink, looking out the window beside them to gape also. Not too far away stood Ed and Al, walking down the road together.

Immediately, the three of us rush out of the house. Anna ends up just jumping out the kitchen window while Winry and I use the door like normal people. We all run down the road towards them, Anna a little further ahead of us because of her shortcut.

"GLOMPAGE!!" She screams, jumping on Ed in a hug. He gives a shout and the two fall to the ground. Winry slows down, laughing.

"Al!"

He looks at me and smiles that adorable smile of his. I run straight to him and we envelop each other in a hug.

_And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose_

"I missed you so much," I smile, pulling back a bit after a minute.

"I missed you too, Alana," He says back and I can feel that warm feeling inside me like every other time I'm with him.

Al makes me happy when ever I'm around him, no matter what mood I may be in at first. He's kind, and cares for everyone close to him. Maybe that's why I've come to love him.

Just don't tell Anna and Winry.

_Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile_

"Come, we shall leave the two love birds alone!" Anna states, hooking arms with Ed and Winry and begins to walk away.

"Make sure you tell her, Al!" Ed calls over his shoulder as Alphonse and I blush.

"Tell me what?" I ask nervously, blushing harder when I realize we're still holding each other.

"W-well....uh..." He stammers, looking away. Racking up as much courage as he can, he gulps and looks at me, "A-Alana, we've known each other for two years, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"And....well I figured this out a few months ago b-but I've been too scared to tell you....and um..." He tails off, his blush growing darker with each passing second.

My eyes widen. Was he going to...?

"I-I don't know how to say this b-but..."

I smile. Pushing myself up on my tippy-toes, I peck my lips against his. When I pull away, his blush has reached it's maximum red.

"I know what you're trying to say, and I do too," I say.

He smiles and claims my lips in another kiss.

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Where ever you go_

Somewhere, in the distance, we can hear Ed, Anna, and Winry cheering.

**I hope you all liked it, it was fun to write x3 So please Review and let my know what you thought!**


End file.
